Fire & Gasoline
by Mrs. McGinnis
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mom gets a new job. She meets Edward and the rest is, well, history as they like to say.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

 _ **Hi guys. This is my first story. I haven't wrote anything in awhile so please be nice on the reviews. Hopefully I will get back in the swing of things soon. Just bare with me in the meantime.**_

 **BELLA POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gotten up extremely early after not sleeping well the night before, but I managed to hide the bags under my eyes well. After some concealer and blush, gold eyeshadow with a small dose of glitter on top to make my not so bright brown eyes shine more so than normal and some beige lipstick to make my lips look full; I thought I looked pretty damn good. Even my clothes looked good. I had chosen a cami with a sweater over the top to match my eyeshadow and some dark skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing. To top it all off I donned my knee length brown boots to complete my outfit. I clicked the home button on my IPhone to check the time.

 _6:45 A.M_ it read. Almost time for my first day at a new school. Renee had gotten at new job as the head of the E.R. at Forks Medical. With the pay and the benefits it was a hard job to turn down. Not that I could blame her.

"Bella?" Renee called up the stairs. "School starts soon. You should come down and eat breakfast. I already made coffee." I laughed a little at myself. Coffee was the only thing Renee could cook without the fear of burning it which is why I am such a great cook. After so much take-out you learn to fend for yourself. Tucking my phone into my back pocket and grabbing my backpack and small clutch that held my money and important cards I opened the door and trucked down the stairs, finding Renee sitting at the table scrolling through her phone with her coffee in her hand. She smiled brightly at me when I came in.

"Morning baby!" I walked over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Morning mom." I reached into the cabinet for a cup and filled it to the brim with the hot coffee. I breathed in the smell, hoping it would wake me up some more. I opened the snap of the little compartment of my clutch that perfectly fit my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I pulled one out and tossed the pack of the counter. With my coffee and lighter in hand I wandered to the front door. This was my favorite part about the morning. Sitting outside in the cool air and enjoying the nicotine flowing through my veins. It gave me a calm I couldn't explain. I puffed it slowly, taking sips of my coffee between hits. When I finished my I dropped the butt in the ashtray of the ledge.

"Well I am off. Gotta stop by the office before I start my day." I gave Renee another peck on the cheek and collected my things. She looked up at me when I moved for the door.

"Have a good day. I wanna hear all about it when I get home." I smiled and promised I would tell her everything before walking back out of the porch. I smiled when I saw my car. It was badass that was for sure. I had gotten my BMW coupe for my birthday. I had gotten it for my sixteenth birthday and it was still in perfect condition as the day I found it in the driveway with a big bow on it. It was blood red with solid black rims and I would totally sleep with it if I could. Jumping in I dropped my bag into the passenger seat and sped off to my first day at Forks High.

 **X-X-X**

When I arrived the parking lot was still pretty empty since I was a little early. The office was easy to find since the school wasn't that big. I greeted the older lady at the desk when I came in the office.

"Hello," I said grabbing her attention from her paperwork, "I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here." She smiled and nodded her head while reaching behind her for a crisp piece of paper.

"Here is your schedule and I do hope you enjoy your first day. If you have any questions don't be afraid to come and ask." I smiled and thanked her. I walked back to my car and gathered my things before locking it. Sitting all my stuff on the back end I quickly lit another cigarette before school started. The parking lot filled up quickly as I smoked. My eyes followed the new faces, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes focused in though when a loud _vroom_ came blazing into the parking spot a few down from me. A nice looking dude stepped out of a new Dodge Charger that was a dark, sexy blue. I couldn't get a good look at the guy since he turned and moved quickly toward the entrance, his car beeping behind him. I shook my head and threw my cigarette toward the ground and sighed, mentally still not ready to face the day.

 **X-X-X**

All of my five (actually four since the period before last was an hour study period} passed without trouble. I didn't mind having a free period. It was actually welcoming. I didn't mind all the new people because that I was used too, but I sure didn't welcome it. I was very much an introvert. I would rather be by myself, but sometimes it was nice to go out with friends. It was a refreshing break from my room and house. The end of the day came fast after fourth period and I felt a sense of relief when I finally got to my car and lit up one of my smokes. I held the cigarette between my lips as I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and shoved the door closed with my butt. I scrolled through my Facebook; liking posts and glancing at videos while I smoked real slow, enjoying it before it burned to the butt. I turned and went to get in a my car, but a shout from behind me made my head turn. I noticed a small, pixie like girl pushing through people while she was headed my way. She was a tad out of breath when I reached me.

]

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled brightly and I gave her a small one back unsure of what she wanted.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." Alice nodded.

"I know. We had first and second period together. I doubt you noticed me. You didn't hardly look up when we were in class." I nodded, remembering how I didn't want to talk to anyone quite yet.

"So, what's up…" I trailed off after she didn't continue talking.

"Sorry, " she didn't look up as she dug through her bag eventually pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. She jotted down some info and handed it over to me.

"Here's my number. We are all having a big get together over at La Push beach tonight. It's tradition and I would love if you stopped by. Not many girls go to this thing, but my brother always drags me along." I nodded and shoved the paper in my pocket.

"I'll see if I can stopped by." Alice smiled again and I smiled back. I couldn't help it. It was infectious. Her hand went up as a goodbye and she skipped away to another group of people across the parking lot. I shook my head and little and sank into my -+778m car. I was a little exhausted and decided to take a nap when I got home and finished all my work that I had been assigned in school. I inched my radio up and hummed along to a familiar song on the radio. Forks was so small it took me less ten twenty minutes to get home. A significantly less drive than driving from school where I used to live. Where it was a hour drive just from one city to the other where the high school was located. I sighed and gathered my stuff. The house was empty when I got there with a note on the door that said Renee had the midnight shift and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. I wadded it up and threw it in the trash. The fridge didn't hold anything I wanted. I clicked my fingernails against before finally deciding on to run into town to a little 24 hour store I noticed. It only took a few seconds to grab my keys and wallet before I was off.

The grocery store had a good bit of people in it when I walked in. More than I would have expected. Grabbing a basket I started slowly going down the aisle, hoping to find something that caught my eyes.

 _Soup...no_

 _Crackers…. Um, no please_

 _Wheat cereal? Yuck._

This was ridiculous. I'd have to have been through almost the whole store and still hadn't found anything. Finally, at the very back of the store I found what I was looking for… frozen pizza and chips and just a few feet away was the bottles of Mt. Dew. I smiled a little and gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for not getting too discouraged. I quickly piled my basket full of a two liter Mt. Dew. Some spicy chips I saw that I thought would be good and some beef and bean burritos. I made one final look through to make sure I had everything I wanted before proceeding a checkout lane. There was about three people ahead of me with quite a few items so I picked up a stray magazine and began to flip through it. Nothing on any of the pages caught my eyes as it seemed to be out of date with all the dust that lined the edges.

"That same magazine is always there, you know?" A voice behind me made me turn my head. Behind me was a semi-short, auburn haired woman who didn't look to be a day over thirty. I smiled at her.

"Is that so?" I asked. She gestured to the magazine.

"I have lived in Forks for five years now and I shop here almost everyday and come down the same checkout lane and I can promise you it will never changed. Try it sometime if you don't believe me." I nodded and sent her another smile before turning around and handing my basket to the cashier. The girl slid my few items across the scanner and then into a bag.

"12.76, please." I pulled the twenty I had brought in from the car out of my pocket and handed it to her. She quickly cashed it out and I grabbed my bag. What a nice lady. I drove slowly on the way home, enjoying the hum of my baby underneath me. It was dark outside by the time I got back with just the sound of the streetlight hum above me. I quickly scurried into the house, turning the deadbolt behind me. I ate quickly as I sat in the soft light of the streetlight shining in through the small window above the sink. Once my belly was full I took one last swig of my drink and glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:00 P.M. Plenty of time to make it to the party Alice had told me about. I sighed, but eventually decided to go. What could it hurt? Plus, I hadn't had a drink in a while. With that in mind I bounced up the stairs and stripped my clothes in the bathroom floor before jumping into a semi-hot shower since I hadn't let the water heat up long. But as I stood there soaping my hair and body down with coconut infused wash (my favorite scent in the whole wide world.) The heat made the smell swirl around the bathroom. Once I washed and shaved I jumped out, toweling myself quickly before spinning the towel around my head and wandering into my room, the breeze feeling good on my naked body.

I hummed as I looked my closet, changing my mind from one outfit to another. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans that had a small rolled up part at the edge and hugged my small waist and made me butt look tighter than it actually was. For my shirt i chose a long sleeve shirt since it was supposed to be a little cool tonight and it was so cute with the teal and gray chevron it had all over it. Flipping my hair over I shook out it out, running the towel over it from top to bottom making sure I got all the excess water. I felt for my brush on the vanity and tried my best to get out all the knots and tangles.

Eventually my hair was smooth and I was able to fix it into a bun and fold my hair into a bow atop my head. I did my make up light; only added some pink lip gloss and a little eye shadow. I slid in my gray Chuck Taylor and I was ready to go. It took me minute to find my keys, but i spotted them out on the kitchen counter when I got downstairs and then I was on my way.

 **-X-X-X-**

The campsite wasn't that hard to find after I found the only left turn on a twenty minute drive. It was a long, narrow dirt road that stretched about five miles before opening up into a huge clearing which looked like it could hold the whole town of Forks into it. I parked my car on the edge right in front of an old oak tree. The was a lot of people already there when I got out and I could still see headlights coming up the road from the edge of the treeline where I stood looking around for any familiar faces. After not seeing any I cursed myself a little for not paying more attention to the people at school. Oh well, looks like I am going solo on this one. I made my way through the sea of people to where the cups, ice and alcohol were lined up. I pour a glass of Coke and Jack Daniels and shuffled through another mass to the edge the cliff side. It was a clear night and you could see what little bit of stars Forks had to offer. They were pretty though. I had to admit. Reaching into my pocket I found my cigarettes and lighter and lit one up.

The nicotine flowed through my veins along with Mr. Jack and I felt my muscles involuntarily loosen and relax. A warm breeze flowed onto my face and I let my lips slip into a little smile, liking the way the heat felt on my somewhat chilled body. I smoked slow, enjoying every hit. It wasn't until half of my cigarette was gone that Alice appeared beside me.

"Hey Bella!" She waved happily. I offered her a smile.

"Hi Alice."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I nodded genuinely.

"Yeah, it is a great as you said." She squealed, setting off a ringing in my ears. She gestured toward the drink table.

"I am going to grab a drink. Do you want anything?" I handed her my cup.

"Could you get me some more Jack and Coke?" She nodded and skipped away. I shook my head. She sure had a lot of energy for someone who was so small. Alice reappeared a few minutes later and offered me my cup. I held it up to her before taking a long sip.

"Thank you." She took a sip of hers.

"No problem. So, Bella, what brings you to Forks?" I ran the finger around the rim of my cup.

"My Mom's new job. She the head of the ER for the hospital." Alice beamed.

"Your Mom and my dad probably have meet then. My Dad is the head of internal medicine ." I smiled and nodded, taking another sip.

"They probably have. Man, this really is a small town." I laughed a little as I said this. Alice laughed a little with me. "Yeah," she responded after a moment of thought, "but it isn't that bad." I nodded in agreeance.

"Yeah probably not." We both finished our drinks while Alice and I played twenty questions, getting to know each other. She told me about her dad, her mom who stayed at home and did interior design since her father made good money. She told me about her older brother who was a Senior this year. Of course Alice offered to refill and while she was gone I started smoking another cigarette. When she came back I took my cup and inched a bit away from her since I wasn't sure if the smoke would bother her or not.

"So," I probed. "is your brother here?" Alice craned her head around and then gave a shrug.

"Yeah, he drove here, but I don't know where he disappeared too." I nodded and took a swig of my drink, letting the liquid burn as I threw my head back to sallow. Alice was a pretty nice person and the conversation flowed easily between us. I could easily be friends with her for a long time. We had a lot in common. We both like fashion, but I was more interested in cars than her. I couldn't help but notice every time Alice mentioned something that she didn't like that I did she would always bring up that Edward likes that and I would smile a little.

I wondered what he brother was like. He probably had black hair like hers and green eyes. I was interested to meet him that is for sure. She had peeked my interest some that is for sure. We both finished our drinks and she grabbed my cup as I lit another cigarette.

"I am gonna go find Edward so y'all can meet and fill our drinks up. " I nodded and she turned around and wandered off. A chill wind blew past me and made me shiver.

"It looks like you need some warmer clothes." A deep voice went off from behind and my head jerked around and I'll be damned if my mouth didn't almost fall open like an idiot. He was so handsome and his deep voice sent un-natural shivers through my body. He had bronze hair that was going a million different directions and I saw his hand go through it which made it even worse. He had the lightest green eyes that I have ever saw. Muscles wrapped around both his forearms and a flat stomach gave me the idea he worked out regularly. My eyes finally returned to his face and the most handsome crooked smile was placed on his lips and I was forced to smile. He was so cute.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I crossed my arms over my chest. He closed some distance between him and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, his arm holding it out for me.

"Here you can wear it. I've got two extra layers; plus, I am burning up anyway." He gestured toward the v-neck white shirt he had on under a flannel long sleeved shirt. I laughed and grabbed the jacket, shrugging it onto my shoulders.

"Thank you. It's very comfortable." His jacket had some fur lining the inside, making it even softer than what it would have been without it. He laughed and nodded his head.

"So, aside from handing strange women your jacket what else do you do in your spare time. Do you have a name?" He stepped up and stood beside me, taking a sip of his drinks before responding.

"Edward and no I don't have anything better to do than creep around strange women." I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

"At least you never get bored." He nodded as his hand went through his hair again.

"True, true." We sat in comfortable silence for a little while before Alice appeared before me again. She smiled brightly when she saw Edward standing beside me.

"Edward!" Damn, ain't that a coincidence. "Where have you been all night?" He shrugged and I saw her eyes get prepared to roll at him if I wasn't mistaken.

"Around." He said vaguely and I'll be damned if Alice's eyes didn't hit the top of her eyelids. "Of course you have." She seemed like she had heard enough of the word 'around'. I chuckled a little. You can definitely could tell they were brother and sister. It seemed strange to me to see siblings bicker. Being an only child was so much different. You got all the attention and all the presents at Christmas. You didn't have to fight anybody to get attention.

"Well, now that you have met Edward-"

"What is her name then. She gets to know mine then I should get to knows hers." Alice eyes narrowed in daggers and I swear I saw Edward smirk a little.

"It's Bella and now as I was saying…. Since you guys already met I was hoping Bella could come over tomorrow so we can hang out and watch movies." My eyebrows raised.

"I didn't know we were having a movie date tomorrow?" I chuckled and shoved my shoulder into hers, almost making her fall over with how small she was and maybe the alcohol. She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells.

"Of course we are!" She seemed so confident that I would come. It made me laugh too. I wish I had the kind of confidence where I could tell people and not have a fear of them saying no to me.

"Okay, but if you play any stupid movies then we aren't doing it anymore. " She gave me a quick squeeze and squealed a bit.

"Great!" She gave another little squeal. "Just shot me a text and we will figure out all the details, cool?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that is cool." With another bounce and wave Alice disappeared into the sea of people leaving Edward and I alone again. I didn't mind it though. He company was welcome to me.

"Do you wanna a ride home. I can bring you back tomorrow to pick up your car." He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. "You know since I haven't drank tonight and you have." I looked at my cup and understood.

"Yeah, that would be good thank you." He pointed over his shoulder. "Let me run and tell Alice so she knows to leave with Jasper."

"Okay." He ran off and I emptied the rest of what I had in my cup with one sallow before tossing it in nearby garbage can. I took my last smoke out of my pack and lit it up. The pack fell out of my hands and I bent over to pick it up and throw in away, putting my lighter in the first pocket I found. I inhaled the nicotine easily, letting it hit me slow without giving me a head rush. About halfway through smoking Edward appeared beside me and nodded toward my cigarette.

"Now that is a first. Not many smoking woman in Forks." He pointed out as he dug out his own pack of cigarettes and lighter and lit one up. I laughed at the irony of his comment.

"Plenty of smoking men though." He chuckled too.

"You should see the car repair shop. The two guys that run stay outside all day and do nothing, but smoke cigarettes." I nodded and gave another chuckle.

"I believe it." When we finished smoking he led me across the crowd of people to the edge of the woods where I spotted his car sitting a few spots down from mine. "Do you need anything from you car?" I thought about it for a moment.

"No i've got my keys and it is locked and I have my phone so I should be good." He nodded and opened the door and I couldn't help, but notice that it was same dark blue Dodge Charger I had noticed earlier from the school parking lot. I smiled a little. At least we had that same type of cars. That was a plus already. Edward helped me into my side before walking and planting himself into the driver's seat.

He backed up and sped out onto the gravel in one swift movement. I jerked a little in my seat and he zoomed around the curves without any trouble.

"You've been down this road before?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice as we slid around another curve.

He gave an affirmative nod. "Oh yeah, every weekend almost." I hummed to let him know that I heard him and a comfortable silence fell over us. About half way through the drive I felt his right hand creep over and rest on my crossed legs. I felt his thumb start to make circles on my knee. Between the alcohol, sleepiness, and Edward's warm hand on my leg I felt my eyelids droop and myself fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I hoped everyone liked the first chapter of Fire and Gasoline. Here is chapter two. I think it's a little better than the first actually. There is a lot me conversation between Bella, Alice, and Edward. Hope you enjoy!**

My head felt groggy the next morning and as I opened my eyes I was thrown off by how my beautiful yellow walls turned into a dark blue. I rubbed the palms of my hands against my eyes and opened them wide afterwards. My feet found the edge of the bed and I slid off and onto my feet. This isn't my bed, this isn't my room. Where am I?

I turned around and headed for the door Edward burst through holding a bag of McDonald's and two coffees in his hand. He smiled when he saw me standing in the middle of the room.

"Good morning." He came over and pecked me on the cheek while I stood there looking like an idiot. I blinked a few times. What the hell is going on here? I turned around and saw him sitting everything on his nightstand.

"Uuuummm why am I here?" Edward looked shocked like he wasn't expecting me to ask. A soft smile came over his lips.

"You don't remember do you?" I shook my head no. Edward sighed and sat down on his bed for a moment before patting the space beside him. I walked over and sat down noticing when the bed sunk and leaned my body his way.

"What happened?" Edward's hand found his hair and he began to tug on it. I was beginning to notice he had a bad habit about that.

"After I left the clearing you ended up falling asleep. I tired to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge and it was late so I just brought you back here. You slept for about another hour before waking up and Alice helped you get a shower and I gave you some of my clothes to wear." My head jerked down and I saw what he meant, I was wearing an old gray tee shirt and some sweat pants that were too big for me. I looked and him to keep going.

"After the shower I tired to ask you where you live again, but you wouldn't tell me. You just kept saying that you wanted to stay with me." He eyed me carefully as I gauged my reaction. A soft blush covered my lips, but I smiled a little bit.

"What is so funny?" I let out a real laugh the time. I thought I heard worry in his voice; like I was laughing at him. I shook my head.

"I always say too much when I am drunk!" this time Edward laughed too and fell back on the bed. I inched up and laid down beside him, tentatively placing my hand on his chest. He didn't hesitate to grip my hand with his and I welcomed the warmth. He was so loving to me. Something that I didn't expect in such a short amount of time knowing each other, but it didn't bother me; I embraced it. We sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying each others' company.

"So, did you mean it?" Edward asked softly. I looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I meant it." Edward sighed, relieved and hug me tight and I wished he would never let go.

 _Two hours later_

When I woke up I was snuggled into Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist while my leg was thrown over his. I sighed as I laid there with my eyes closed just enjoying having his body next to mine. It was so peaceful laying here under the covers in the dark of Edward's room. I could feel his ceiling fan fanning a cool breeze over me. My eyes closed for a few more minutes before I heard my phone chirp from the nightstand. As carefully as I could I craned my arm back and carefully slid the phone into my hands, bringing it around in front of my face so I could see the screen.

 _Five missed calls from Renee_

 _Twenty calls from charlie_

 _10 unread messages_

I clicked my phone opened and began to scroll the messages. Nine were from Charlie asking if I was dead and to please call him and the last one was from Renee saying she hoped I was okay and to please call when I could. Charlie always worried more than Renee. I never knew why. Maybe it was that protective dad instinct. Ever since Renee and Charlie got a divorce I quickly typed out a message to Renee saying that I was okay and how I had spent the night at Alice's and that I would be home later before dinner. I sent one to Charlie saying that I was alive and I would call him after I got home. I laid my phone on the bed and snuggled into Edward's chest. He groaned and tightened his arms around me before stilling again.

I smiled. I was so completely at peace. It was so strange; we hadn't known each other that long, but I felt so safe laying here in his arms. Like I had known him forever. I would think about it more later, but for now I was going to enjoy being with him so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep beside him.

This time when I woke up Edward was up already while he played with strands of my hair. I stretched out a little and smiled sleepily up at him.

"Hello." My voice cracked a little and I cleared my throat. "Hello." I said it louder this time and Edward chuckled.

"Hello." I sat up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon. I got up a little before you." I nodded and stretched the rest of my body out. I was surprised it was still so early. I felt like we had slept the whole day away. Edward inched away and rolled to the edge of the bed. I laid there so not completely awake. After a moment Edward turned to toward me.

"I am gonna go catch a quick shower and then we can go out for lunch?" I look down at my clothes and shook my head.

"As comfortable as your clothes are I can't be seen in public like this." Edward laughed and grabbed some jeans and shirt out of his dresser.

"I think my Mom washed your clothes. I'll grab them before I shower so you can get ready. If you want any makeup or anything Alice's room is the is down the hall." I smiled at how thoughtful he was, but not before blushing at the thought of his Mom washing my clothes.

"I'll be right back." Edward left and I heard him run down what must be stairs. It wasn't long before he came back through the door with a small stack of perfectly folded clothes in his hands. He came over and sat them at the edge of the bed. With another smile Edward was out the door and I heard water running from the next room over. I felt my hands around the bed until it came into contact with my phone.

I clicked them home button. I had one unread message from Charlie saying okay and he would talk to me later. I clicked a few more times, ringing Renee. I put the speakerphone while I stripped off Edward's clothes and slide into mine. The phone rang a few more times before voicemail starting talking. I left her a quick message before pushing the end button and calling Charlie. Of course he answered on the first ring.

"Hey!" Charlie sounded happy to hear from me and it warmed my heart.

"Hey, what's up?" Charlie sighed and I could imagine him running his hand over his face.

"On lunch break. Lets not talk about me. I wanna talk about you. How is Forks? Is your new school okay and everything?" I shrugged even though I know he couldn't see me and plopped down on the bed.

"It's okay. It is really rainy here; hardly no sun." Charlie chortled. .

"Plenty of sun here!" I smiled wistfully. I did miss Florida. Once school let out for the Summer here in a few months Renee and I were gonna go visit for the Summer. Well, I was staying the whole Summer while Renee was only staying a few days since she couldn't take off of work that long.

"Yeah, I know! I can't wait until school lets out so I can see you! I hope you have lots of fun activities planned for us!" I teased him. That is one thing Charlie always knew how to do is have a good time while Renee never quite knew how to relax and quit worrying about things. She is getting better at it though. Just a tiny bit.

"I have plenty. You won't even be able to keep up." I laughed. Another voice came over in the background before Charlie's voice came through the phone again.

"I gotta go check out this call, but I try and call back later if I don't fall asleep when I get home. "

"Okay, I love you Daddy." He responded in time before the line went dead. I sighed and inched my phone into my back pocket. I loved Renee, but I did miss Charlie a whole lot nowadays. He and I was always close. Charlie was always at home with me more due to inability to hold a job. Which pissed Renee off to no end. We would always watch Dragon Tales and eat Lucky Charms on Saturday morning when Renee had to work the early shift and then we go out into the pond behind Charlie's house and try to catch some fish. We never caught any, but we had a good time trying.

The door opened and shut, making my eyes snapped toward Edward who was running a towel through his hair trying to catch all the stray drops of water rolling onto his neck. I did a double take, but manage to have just a smile on my face when he made eye contact. He returned my smile and he went over and dug through his dresser for a nondescript tee shirt he threw on before grabbing a hoodie and pulling it over his head.

"Ready?" He asked snagging his keys and phone. I nodded and jumped. "Yeah, I'm ready. Can we grab some coffee?" Edward laughed as we traveled down the stairs.

"At one in the afternoon?" I chuckled.

"Anytime is coffee time." Edward locked the front door behind him and turned to face me.

"That is a good statement. I'm going to make it my new motto." I playfully shoved him and grinned.

"Smartass." Edward winked at me gracefully shutting my door and jogging around, putting himself in the driver's side. Edward slid on his seatbelt and pushed the _start_ button in one smooth motion. I buckled up as well and got comfortable, sliding my right leg under my left.

"So, where do you want to eat?" I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. You choose since I am not familiar with the area." Edward thought for a moment.

"I'll take you to _The Branch House_. It's like a mom and pop place. Real simple." Edward glanced over at me to gauge my reaction. I smiled at him. .

"Sounds great. I love simple." I turned to look at him as he sped down the long driveway that led to his house. He grinned at me quickly.

"Great!." I smiled and leaned back into his leather seats. Looks like Alice was right. We did have a lot in common. We sat in comfortable silence to the restaurant only chatting here and there, but I didn't mind. With Edward I didn't need to fill every second with senseless chatter. Edward parked in a parking space about twenty minutes later. It took a bit longer to get there since it was on the outskirts in the town I figured out. We got sat at a booth and a waitress came and got our drink orders. I got a sweet tea and Edwards just stuck with water. I was grateful when the waitress went away and I was finally only with Edward. I smiled and straightened up in my seat.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" I asked as I sipped my tea. Edward leaned forward and crossed his arms across the table.

"Only a year. Me and my family moved out here because my dad got a job at the hospital."

"Same with me, that is why me and my mom moved out here."

"What about your dad?" Edward asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"He is still out in California where we used to live before coming here. My parents divorced when I was young, but me and my dad are still close." Edward smiled.

"That's good. I think I was always closer to my mom. I love my dad, but I think it's easier to talk to my mom. She has a more sensitive side." I laughed.

"I don't think either of my parents are easy to talk to. It's always so awkward because they never know what to say. " Edward and I chatted continuously throughout lunch only stopping to chew our food or sip on our drinks. I had to admit the food here was super good just as Edward as promised and I felt ready for a nap after Edward paid. I smiled at the gesture. We wandered outside and I took a deep break. It was such a beautiful day. The breeze was blowing softly and the sun was shining just enough to warm my skin. I loved it. Edward laughed when I had mentioned it to him earlier and told me not to get used to it and that seeing that sun in Forks happened as much as leap year did. He cracked himself up with that one. I reached into Edward's car when he unlocked and dug my smokes out of the cupholder, lighting on up and leaving the rest in the car. Edward followed my lead. We stood in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I am really glad you decided to have lunch with me." I smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." I glanced at him. "So, what does this make us?"

"What do you mean?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the end before letting it go. I wanted to laugh because he looked so cute, but I didn't want to upset him anymore.

"I mean, do you, I don't know, wanna be my girlfriend…?" He trailed off, looking around so I wouldn't catch his eyes. I thought about it for a moment.

"I've only known you one day. Maybe we could be friends for a little while longer? I just wanna get to know you better." Edward fingers found his hair again as he thought about my proposal.

"I agree with you. We should be friends first." I nodded and we fell back into a comfortable silence.

"So, does that mean I don't get to kiss you no more?" Edward blurted out suddenly and then his face said that he instantly regretted it. I laughed lightly.

"What did you say?" Edward shook his head. I lightly shoved his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Edward sighed deeply.

"I said do I still get to kiss you." I smiled and reached over to rub his leg.

"You can kiss me anytime you want." Edward grinned like a little kid.

"Good so we can have a kind of "friends with benefits" thing?" Edward sounded cautious when he said it. As if he would upset me. I laughed to let him know that I wasn't mad.

'

"I guess we are. I have always wanted a friends with benefits." Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" I nodded and shifted in my seat so I could see him better.

"Yeah, it's kind of exciting isn't it?" I bit my lip and lowered my lashes.

"I think so. Besides, I can't wait to have my way with you." If Edward hadn't been parked in the car by this point then he may have ran off the road. I laughed at the look on his face. I unclicked my seatbelt and slid over so my face was inches from his. I breathed slowly, letting my breath wash over his face.

"Oh yes," My own voice sounded needy to me. "I can't wait until I can lick every inch of your body. _Every single inch._ " Edward stared at me for a long few seconds before his lips suddenly ended up on mine. I groaned and kissed him back, driving my tongue into his mouth. Edward let out a breathy moan and I felt my panties get wet instantly. I grabbed at his neck, trying to pull myself as close as I could get to him. Edward pulled away enough to whisper.

"Let's go upstairs." I moaned and kissed him a few more times before answering.

"What about your parents?"

"They are away for a medical conference until Sunday night"

"Perfect." We shed our clothes on the way upstairs. We couldn't get close enough. My hands didn't leave his body for a second. I wanted to memorize every part and it seemed like he wanted to do the same. Edward threw me down on the bed and I felt the pressure of his body against mine. He felt incredible. Edward started kissing down my body. Starting at neck. He sucked and kissed all over and I moaned, gripping his hair and pushed myself into him.

"God Edward don't tease me…" Another moan left my body and my breathing became more ragged. I felt Edward's hot mouth surround my nipple and when he ran his teeth around it and tugged my pussy vibrated with pleasure. He was making me crazy. Edward worked over on my other nipple as his hands rubbed my thigh, hooking my leg over his hip. I felt his dick rub against my pussy as he spread my legs, settling comfortably in between them. He crawled up my body and glued my lips to his. I immediately opened my mouth up to him and our tongues tangled with together. My body was on fire from this point.

"God you feel so good and you're not even in me yet.." I almost didn't get it out because I couldn't catch my breath. Edward chuckled.

"I could say the same about you." I bent down and took his dick in my hand and starting stroking it. Edward's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a deep moan. My pussy got wet just hearing it. I couldn't wait anymore. I lowered my hips and slid his cock through my pussy. We both moaned at the contact. Before I had the chance to do it Edward slid his cock inside me and this time my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Edward's dick stretched my pussy every time he slid back in. I could feel the walls of my pussy clenching around him, not wanting to let go. Edward raised my legs up so my feet rested against his shoulder. He didn't let me go as he started to pound harder into me. My hand crept down and rubbed over my slick pussy. My clit was swollen and I shivered and I rubbed it between my fingers. My back arched up,

"Oh God… you feel so fucking good!" I practically screamed the last part. Edward sank into me relentlessly, hitting my clit every time he went back into me. I could feel the tightening in my stomach and I knew I wasn't going to last long. Edward hands gripped my swollen nipples, twirling them back and forth in his hands. My body was tight and was one last thrust from Edward a white heat came over me. I arched back and with one last shove of Edward's dick up inside I lost it.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Unghh… GOD!" Edward moaned cumming right behind me. I breathing was labored as I laid sweaty and satisfied with Edward's sweaty body on top of me.

"Well, I probably don't have to tell you this, but that was the best sex I've ever had." Edward breathed into my ear before rolling to my side so he could hold me. I laughed.

"I fully agree. My legs are still shaking." Edward chuckled, but his hand crept down to feel them anyways like he didn't believe me. We lay in blissful silence and Edward was running his fingers through my hair. It was so relaxing. I was almost asleep when Edward spoke.

"Wanna go shower before you nap?" I sighed. I didn't really wanna get up and be away from him, but I did wanna be clean. Finally I rolled away and stood up away from him. I held my hand out.

"Wanna come with with me?" Edward smiled and jumped up.

"I thought you never ask." Edward gathered up some stuff for him and grabbed an old gray tee shirt and some boxer briefs for me since I didn't have any clothes. He said he would get mine washed later and I thanked him for the thought. Edward got water hot enough for us and we both jumped in. Edward started washing my hair before I could and my head rolled back as his fingers strached through it. After that he washed his hair and then came back to me to wash my body. He did it in loving strokes that were soft and gentle. After he washed himself he got out first so he could grab us towels. I took mine when he handed it to me and started to pay myself drive. Edward toweled himself off and dressed quickly.

"Take your time. I am just gonna run and change the sheets since they are wet." I laughed and nodded.

"Good idea." Edward smiled and dashed out of the room. I took my time like he said and gently patted myself dry. I wrapped my hair up and slid on the clothes Edward got for me before padding back to Edward's bedroom. I walked in just as he was stuffing the old bed sheets into his hamper along with my clothes.

"Go ahead and get comfortable. I am just gonna throw these in the washer." I nodded and climbed into bed. The clean sheets Edward had put on felt amazing on my clean body. It had to be one of the best feelings in the world. Edward came back and few moments later, hitting the lights before crawling into bed. I turned over and hooked my leg over his waist as his arm came out too cradle my neck and I tucked my arms in at his side We lay in comfortable quiet, just the sound of our breathing in the air. Edward leaned down and kissed the back of my neck.

"Sweet dreams." Edward said and a few minutes later he was snoring softly behind my head. My heart was so full and that scared the shit out of me to be honest. I have only known him for two days and I am already too attached. What if he decides to leave me? Or decide I am not good enough? I won't be able to take it if he does. I closed my eyes deciding I would think more about it tomorrow and fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
